


For Lack of Bubbles

by Mimetoist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Male Solo, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimetoist/pseuds/Mimetoist
Summary: Snape just wanted to take a peaceful and relaxing bath, but he ends getting a glimpse of Lily's own bath. The desire burns so intensively that he couldn't help but to masturbate.





	For Lack of Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got horny and write this, hope you like it.
> 
> English is my third language and I really suck at it, so please if you find any weird word or silly phrasing please don't hate, just leave a comment and I will gladly correct it.
> 
> I also accept suggestions on phrasing and descripting, I am really no good at english and it will be most helpful to improve both my grammar and my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy!

Severus knew he weren't supposed to be in the prefect's bathroom, but he was so concerned that someone might invade his bath that he had no other choice. There has been enough public humiliation to him for a year, and he definitely didn't want anybody watching his naked body once again… That “joke” of the Marauders has costed the small piece of self esteem he had built over these years in Hogwarts. Gladly, he was lucky enough that Lucius Malfoy come to be very understanding of the situation and lend him the keys to the prefect’s bathroom so this way he could get a peaceful bath.

Even in a safe place, he wouldn’t let his guard down; after finishing his bath, Severus locks himself in a cabin in order to change clothes. He couldn't rely in luck, and as long as he knows, that cursed poltergeist could be there watching him. Not that a cabin would hide him from an incorporeal being, but the risk of someone breaking into the bathroom to see what's going on in case of an accident is minor that way. He barely had put on his underwear when the old door unlocks with a huge click. Severus immediately blesses himself for anticipating this situation and entering that cabin, in what could be described as a pure relief.

His heart skips a beat when he sees from the small gap between the cabin's door and the wall who entered the bathroom: Lily Evans. Judging by the sweat and filth, she was leaving the flying class, but still she was as beautiful as ever; her long hair tied up high in a messy ponytail, with some stray hair strands sticking in the back of her sweaty neck. She readly begins to strip her uniform off, throwing them in the floor and opening the faucets to fill up the bathtub while still in underwear.

For a moment he was astonished, immobilized. He didn't know what to do. He could simply step out of the cabin and run away from the prefect's bathroom, but it would only embarrass both of them. He could announce his presence, wait for her to cover up and then leave, but the simple fact that he is using that bathroom is a matter of detention, and Lily is a Head Girl. A Head Girl that hates him since he called her "mudblood". Ironically, in the same incident that made him never undress in public again. No, that wouldn't do any good.

All his fears and worries leave his mind when Lily strips off her bra and he sees her breasts freely taking their place in her chest. Oh, he could kill to touch that boobs, even just once. His chin drops by the sight of that what for him was the most perfect body in the earth. For most of people, Lily could be seen as an ordinary girl, but for Severus she was a goddess in flesh and bone. The way the rose-pink nipples bounces when she finally strips her panties off made Severus' heart to pound quicker than ever, and there was not much time until he feels the hot tension burning inside him. The brief, but clear vision of her ginger vulva just increased the tension, this time hitting painfully his groin.

By looking at her entering the bath place, he could not help but to imagine himself "submerging" in that ginger pussy, reaching it with his tongue. In that moment Severus briefly closed his eyes, imagining how Lily would tastes like. He could almost feel the sensation of the warm wet clit in his tongue, the soft labial skin and the tickles of the pubic hair in his nose. Gods, he could almost hear her pleasured moans asking him for more, her fingers firmly gripping his hair and desperate pulling his head towards her bouncing hips, her warm cum running down his chin. Since he read about it in a lewd book he secretly found stray from the private session of the library, Severus catchers himself dreaming about sucking a clitoris now and then. And if that's Lily's, it would be perfect. He touches his groin over the underwear fabric. He was already hard, itching to release that accumulated sexual tension. A part of him knew it was not the best occasion to do it; the other part was urging to cum, quickly convincing the boy that it is not wrong if it is only in your head…

He firmly presses his dick over the fabric, caressing it while silently watching Lily to dive in and out the tub, sitting in its botton, reclined in one of the borders. Severus' eyes lie down her breasts once again, and his imagination starts working; in his mind he can clearly see Lily shivering when he gently touches her, caressing her boobs in a soft, yet passionate way. He slowly draws circles in her nipple with his thumb while housing it in his hands. He kisses her, biting her lip at the end, and does the same in her neck, making her gasp and slightly scratches his back.

Yes, scratch marks. He wants it. He wants hickey marks too. And why not, some spank marks? He never thought about the last one before, but decided that he's up to anything that Lily wants to do with him. She's mad at him, after all. She would probably like to slap and spit him in the face, wouldn't she? And if it arouses her, than it couldn't possibly not arouse him too. The first slap comes with an warning, "my turn", she firmly says, holding his chin with a hand and giving his neck a strong bite. He moans, either in pleasure and pain, but she won't let go; his fingers grips tight in Lily's body and hair, trying to pull her off, but she only would bite stronger. Her nails pierce his skin, carving their way through his back from the shoulders to the coccyx, sending shivers down his spine. Reluctant yet precise, Severus grabs her breasts once again but this time not as softly as he did before. He fiercely pinches her nipples, and in a mix of pleasured and painfully suppressed scream, she finally opens her mouth. This gives him the opportunity he was shivering to have: he immediately turns down to her breasts, kissing and sucking them in an almost desperate way.

Severus had already dropped his underwear down again, rubbing the head of his cock with his fingertips while visualizing the scene in his mind. He could feel the soft skin of her nipples in his tongue, and the pressure of her hands in his head when he sucks and gently bites it. Lily was playing in the water, refreshing herself in the stone bath pool, splashing small bits of water with her feet. Oh, that precious tiny and delicate feet… Severus could kiss them just as passionately as he could kiss her breasts. To relaxing massage them, to lick and suck her toe, to have them around his dick and balls… And having her to push him down the bed with a fierce press in his chest. Yes, even thinking about her feet arouses him in a way he couldn't imagine it was possible.

Of course he has some more lewd questions about Lily's sexual tastes, like: Would she like to step on him? Would she like to drag him and tie him up in a bed? Would she wants to penetrate him? She always seems kind and naïve, but if there is something that Severus learned reading that private session book is that "calm waters are often deep and obscure". Nice, sweet and naïve girls can be "sexual devourers", and this thought just turns everything even more exciting to him. All he wanted right now was a sexual devourer.

Lily's lips moved, as if she was saying _something_ , maybe cursing the fact that she forgot her bath bombs and soap in the bag. Severus won't really pay attention to it. He was hypnotized by the way the dusk sunlight enters through the windows and reflects in the fresh translucent water, giving Lily's body a golden shining aura. She reaches for her bag, the wet body soaking the marble floor around the pool. After searching for a bit, she turns back to the pool and drops in a bomb. The scent of lavender and waterlily reaches Severus' nostrils making his heart pounds even harder. A thin foam starts to rise, giving the whole scene an even more appealing look. Lily closes her eyes and lean back in the pool, completely relaxed.

While she washes herself, Severus was getting even more tense. He touches his balls and presses the base of his cock, this time fantasizing about how warm and comfortable would be Lily's mouth. He could see she running her lips up and down, and licking his balls while doing him a firm handjob. Severus starts to move his hands through his entire length, emulating what would be Lily's moves while she licks and sucks the head of his dick. Would she swallow his cum? Or would she prefer to take it all over her face? He opens his eyes, just to better visualize how would Lily look like covered in his white warm sperm, and for his surprise she was touching herself.

Yes, there she was, lying in the pool, legs wide open, playing with her pussy with her fingertips. Severus could barely breathe, "that must be heaven" — the thought went to the boy's head as he gasps, gripping his own dick a bit tighter. He does take mental notes about Lily's movements; how to proper please a lady seemed an essential knowledge to him, and now he could see it in practice. She starts with slow and gentle circling moves and then inserts one finger in her cunt, pulling it up with a slow in-and-out movement. The slow moves gradually turns faster, and she returns to her clit, this time separating her lips with the free hand to freely stimulate the area. As the thin foam from the bath bomb fades away, Severus can see it through the clear water, even though a bit disturbed by the water's movement, the dark-rosy area surrounded by the red hairy pubes he wanted to touch so badly, now he has at least a plain vision and it was driving him crazy. Her moves now are much faster, with clearly much more pressure than before. The circle patterns were substituted by a fast up-and-down rub, alongside faint pleasant moans.

Severus wanted to hear that moans forever. It was even better than he imagined. He wanted her body squirming and shivering in pleasure under his own, moaning and screaming his name while he fucks that wet cunt with all his strength. He takes his revenge from the slap in the face by slapping hard her butt, leaving the red marks of his fingers in her white skin. He firmly holds her hair and pulls her by the hip, her wet pussy soaking his cock as it collides with his groin. Severus read that sometimes there can be a weird air noise in vaginal sex, but he guess this won't matter since one is turned on like that. He lend her butt a last strong slap before licking his finger to slide it into her anus. Her moans intensifies, along with Severus' urge to cum.

He strokes his cock faster and faster, looking at Lily's arousal. His cock starts pulsing, and the cum is spitted in three long jets in the cabin's door. He reached the best orgasm of his life until the day, just in time to see Lily trembles, finally releasing herself. Severus was trying to control his own breathe, hoping he didn't moaned out loud. The boy leans his body against the wall, looking at the white mess he did in the cabin's door. He should had put his hand in front of it, but he couldn't think fast enough. He still could feel his dick pulsing, and the memory of the pleasure he felt would definitely last. His whole body was weakened, his legs shaking, yet he feels much lighter.

Lily got herself together much faster; in a matter of minutes she was stepping out the pool and drying herself. While Severus was still trying to figure out how to breathe again, she was happily changing clothes and applying deodorant, leaving another nice scent in the bathroom. She ties her long ginger hair with a towel and opens the vault to drain out the pool, and after a quick checking in the area to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, she finally grabs her bag and leaves.

Just then, a nerve-racking thought goes through Severus' head: he didn't vide his feet this whole time, and the cabin's door was placed at least ten centimeters above the floor. He slaps his own face twice in frustration, how could he be so stupid? In other hand… It seems like she didn't noticed. Or else… She noticed and did _that_ anyway… Did she?

**Author's Note:**

> So, it didn't ended the way I wanted but I guess this is it. Maybe someday I read it again and decide to change it... For now, I am just happy I could finish, it is the first work I finish in like YEARS. The depression was really taking the best away from me all this time... It feels good to be back, at least for today. I spent 2 days working on it instead of studying for my university finals, but I feel much more determined and motivated now. Yay!


End file.
